Nazi Zombies! from the start to the end
by rarelight
Summary: This is the story of how Richtofen and the others meet and they fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, i am new in writing stories(lost of reviews, 0 stories.) and my english gramar is a litle off.**

**This story is like slow, i mean, the crew is going to be in each map a long time,like 3 or 6 chapters.**

**Well, enjoy.**

Doctor Edward Richtofen was running at a great speed. He need to get his test subjects and get away from Der Riese before the zombies kill them.

After a long running, he finally get to where his test subjects were.

"Lets go my allies, the zombies has take over the Factory." Richtofen said knowing that they will follow him, after all, what others options do they have?

"And why we would follow you kraut!(hope its spelled good) said Dempsey not wanting to follow the damn nazi.

"Them what do you suggest American. Richtofen said knowing that the american could not answer this.

"Whatever! Just lest go before we get kill! Said Dempsey while seeing the infinite mass of zombiesmcoming at them.

After a long time, they make it to a room with a strange devic on its floor.

"Where are we going? Said Takeo not knowing who this people were.

''Who cares! I only want more vodka!" said Nikolai in his usual tone.

Lest go NOW! Said Richtofen while doing something in the machine and making the 4 man disappear in a flash. 

**Now people this is just the prologue, next chapter are more larger than this.**

**Please review or the doctor will get you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review XxLadyChaosXx and Kroovy.**

**I hope there is no more gramar errors.**

**Well , lets continue this story before Richtofen go more insane.**

Richtofen and his "allies" arrived to some kind of swamp. A swamp that Richtofen Knew very well.

"Well, lets introduce me, i am doctor Edward Richtofen. " Said Richtofen to his allies.

" Takeo masaki, doctor." said Takeo quickly wanting to know more about the situation.

"Tank Dempsey, U.S marines." Said Dempsey in an angry tone.

"Nikolai belinski" said nikolai whiling drinking.

"Good! Now let me explain this to you, super soldiers were in process in a Factory in germany and something went wrong and that made the zombies." Explain Richtofen trying to make it short wihout leaving evidence that he was involved in more than a 50 percent.

" I was assing to participe in this program to made super-soldiers, so i know how everything Works, now all you need to do is following me and everything will be good. We must work together to survive." Said Richtofen while his allies says ok in each of their ways.

"Did you hear that?" said Takeo.

:That must be the freakbags that this kraut is talking about!" said Dempsey while aiming his gun to the mist.

" I hope you die american" said Richtofen in a low voice.

" Come to die again you hellspawn!" said nikolai watching the zombies coming at them.

"I will steal the honour they have.: said takeo while raising his gun like Dempsey and the others.

In less than a minute, the zombies were broking the barriers to enter, Richtofen and the others were killing zombies at a high speed, but son the pistols were not doing damage.

"We need better guns doc!" said Dempsey in a while shotting his last magazine of ammo.

"Come follow me!" said Richtofen while running to a new área.

There was a a table with some weapons on it, Takeo grab the M1897 Trench Gun.

Dempsey grab the STG-44. Nikolai grab the PPSh-41 and Richtofen grab the mp40.

Each of them began to kill zombies with their new weapons, it was more easier with better weapons.

"Take that you freakbags!" said Dempsey while getting multiple kills.

"Stay away from my Vodka!" said Nikola while killing a lot of zombies that were trying to get him.

"The blood of the fallen is fuel for the honorable!" said Takeo upon doing a lot of headshots.

"_Get out of my way, schweinhund!_" said Richtofen as he take the last of the zombies.

They kill all the zombies(for now) a begin to do some exploring.

"Hey guys look what I found!" said Nikolai whiling seeing a box with 2 ? symbols on each side.

"What did you found Nikolai?" said Richtofen wondering if it was something with 115 on it.

"I found a box! Maybe it has vodka in it" said Nikolai opening the strange box, Then a bright yellow light appear with a lot of weapons turning into other weapons, then it stops on the MG42. Nikolai grab the weapon while his teammates were seeing from the distance.

The moment Nikolai grab his weapon, his pistol disappear.

"Hey my gun! " said Nikolai upset now knowing the rule: only 2 weapons per person.

"Hey its my turn now Nikolai! Said Dempsey upon seeing Nikolai trying to get vodka out of the box.

In the mystery box, Takeo gets the M2 Flamethrower, Dempsey gets the Thompson, and Richtofen gets the Panzerschreck.

Then Nikolai try to get vodka from the box when a teddy bear appeared.

"What the hell is this! Where is my vodka! Said Nikolai as he sees the box disappear.

"A better question is: Where is your honour? You Russian dog!" said Takeo having enough of the dishonorable Russian.

"Let's all bow before the mighty Japanese warrior! Asshole." Said Nikolai in response as he and Takeo began to insult each other.

"Hey Richtofen, there's quite a party down here!" said Dempsey seeing Takeo and Nikola fight.

"Dempsey can you keep the noise down, some of us are trying to work!" said Richtofen trying to figure out where is the teleport and his wunderwaffle.

Dempsey when up and see all the bodies and richtofen thinking.

"Having a family reunion Doc?" said Dempsey in his joke tone.

"Ah yes, family reunions can be so stressful." Said Richtofen deciding to stop thinking for a moment.

Suddenly a roar could be heard in the distance, making everyone tense and putting a end to Nikola and Takeo fight.

"Ehhh that doesn't sounds like freakbags." Said Dempsey while aiming Thompson to the great amount of miss.

Then out of nowhere, a dog appear and almost get Takeo, Nikolai laughs at this, Takeo just ignore him, they have to dealt with dogs now.

They began to kill the dog and avoid being kill with succeed.

"The Devil's dogs, heh, no match for the U.S. Marines." Said Dempsey as he kill one of the dogs.

"Poor puppies, they know no better." Said Richtofen while taking out a lot of hellhounds with his Panzerschreck.

"The dishonorable, have been vanquished" said Takeo while he kill the last dog.

"Back to hell, Satan's minions!" said Nilolai, glad that the dogs were gone.

"Now what doc? Said Dempsey not knowing what to do.

"We have to find 2 thing my comrades" said Richtofen knowing they need the teleport and his weapon made by himself.

**So that everything for now and I hope this is better than the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well cannot use beta reader, so i try to make my best to avoid gramar errors.**

**Thanks to the reviews: ****Ninja named Steve,****Furn,****XxLadyChaosxX **

**And Kroovy and thanks for the suggestions XxLadyChaosxX**** and ****Ninja named Steve****.(oh and steve is short. but a perk is coming here.)**

**i will try to explain better the fighting scenes and have no grammar errors, so lets begin.**

"What are we exactly looking for Richtofen!" Ask Dempsey no even knowing what they are looking for.

"We are seaching for a yellow gun and the teleport, Like the one from the Factory"

"There is nothing in this place!" said Dempsey not seeing anything relate to the 2 things they were seaching for.

"Stupid american! Of course that the teleport is hide! But for the weapon, i do not know what became of it.

"Shut up you kraut! I hope that Nikolai and Takeo are not killing each other." Said Dempsey since they went in pairs of 2.

Meanwhile with Takeo and Nikolai:

"What are you doing you dishonorable russian!" Said Takeo seeing that Nikolai wasnt seaching for the things the doctor have ask for.

"Seaching for vodka! Seriosly Takeo you make such stupids questions"

"You better wacht your mouth you russian dog!" said Takeo in an angry tone.

"Or what? You will say how deshonorable i am?" Said Nikolai ignoring Takeo warning.

Out of nowhere, a familiar groan came from the ground.

"The dishonorable have return!" said Takeo upon seeing the zombies coming from everywhere.

"Zombies! There too many of them! We must retreat!" said Nikolai seeing that every second the zombies came out in more numbers.

"Quick! In there!" said Takeo wwhen coming in sight of a peculiar house(Communications Room)

they shoot the zombies with all they ammo but the zombies just kepp coming.

The were too many zombies, it look like it was the end for the pair until Nikolai saw the box in a corner.

"The box!" said Nikolai while opening the box.

And for his bad luck, it came out a an arisaka.

"Fuck! This gun does not fit a Russian!" said Nikolai upon receiving the gun.

"My turn! Said Takeo as he shove Nikolai and use the box.

To the surprise of Takeo it came a weapon he has never seen, it was big and long. And it color was like golden-yellow.

(** Wunderwaffe DG-2!)**

"This is full oh honour!" said Takeo while getting the gun and aiming and the zombies. Soon Takeo shoot and all the zombies were dead.

"No Takeo, that thing must be vodka powered!" said Nikolai whiling drinking.

Takeo just was like(bicht,please.) upon seeing Nikolai comment but decide to ignore it.

But the zombies were not all defeated, as more of them began to rise from the wáter.

Takeo began to open a path with his new weapon, now they have to find the doctor.

Meanwhile in the Doctor's quarters…

"We are surrounded! This is your fault Dempsey!" said Richtofen in an angry tone but at the same time an insane tone.

"My fault! You were the one with the idea of splitting int pair of 2 Richtofen!said Dempsey as he fire to the zombies all his magazines.

"I hate you Dempsey. said Richtofen in a low voice.

"Damn. Gonna need a clip soon." said Dempsey seeing his ammo was low.

"All I have left is my knife, but that means BLOOD!" said Richtofen as he knife a zombies.

It look like they were to die when a strange noise came and they were pulled up in the air.

"Oh shit!" said Dempsey as he saw 2 things: one: seeing Takeo shooting with a strange gold weapon that looks like it shoot thunders and two: Takeo just press a button with his foot.

"Nice timing Tak!" said Dempsey congratulating Takeo.

(Of course that Nikolai was covering Takeo.)

"Good work my comrade!" said Richtofen as he too congratulated Nikolai.

"The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My greatest invention!" said Richtofen as he walk closer to Takeo and the gun with an face that said(my WEAPON!)

Takeo put a face that said: If you think I am giving this too you, you must be even more drunk that Nikolai.

Richtofen just get away from the weapon and said: " Now we only need to find the teleport and we will all fine, any ideas to were to search?

They all shook heads, meaning no.

Hey whats that? Said Dempsey as he notice some orange drink in the distance that said: Juggernog.

"It could be? VODKA!" Said Nikolai as he run to the machine and get a bottle.

"Ahh it takes like vodka and it makes me fell stronger!"

They all drink and recover from their minor injuries.

"Now lets just camp in this position, Takeo take first wacht, the second is Dempsey, the third Nikolai and the last will be mine." said Richtofen as he went to sleep, Dempsey and Nikolai follow him to the corner they have made the "spot to rest".

Takeo was having his first hour when out of nowhere he began to remember somethings he thought were long forgotten…

**Next time we see as Takeo remembers the things Richtofen do and his past.**

**I will most likely to update until monday because i get world at war(i know about rezurrection, but when it comes out i get to begin class and i need to play der riese and shi no numa to write better about these maps and maybe a flashback about Dempsey on verruct,(i already bought the map packs) well enjoy and review and maybe i post another update on saturday or today in the night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, now we all see how Takeo recover from 115 and thanks for the suggestions firestar but i am not very good at grammar, so i give it a try.**

Takeo started to feel pain in his head when he could start to see some kind of flashback from his past in the Factory(Der Riese).

_SERIES OF FLASHBACKS (in italics any way everything is past.)_

"_You can torture me all you want but i will not answer your questions!" shout Takeo as the Doctor ( A.K.A Richtofen) was starting to make other injection of that strange element(115)._

_The doctor injected Takeo and them he began to record while Takeo was weak from the injection of 115._

_"__Log entry 1471_

_Date: September 2nd 1945_

_Dear diary._

_Another day, another fail (static). This time subject N3WB(Takeo) just slightly improved. The Russian (Nikolai) subject still smells like urine. even after__he was given a bath and deloused TWICE. I think I might have killed the specimen from Mexico(Unknow). His spleen is on the floor and he's not moving anymore. I can verify with certainty that the barrier is not located in the spleen. Dr. Ma (static) must continue no matter the cost. I wonder what he might think__of the experiments on the little girl. ahahaAHAHAHA. (Monkey screech is heard.) NEIN! Drop that! That's my Spleen! MINE! __"_

_and with that, the Doctor leave the room, Takeo began to feel weak until he collapse._

_8 DAYS LATER(STILL FLASHBACK)_

_Richtofen have come again to another "meeting" with Takeo._

_Takeo would have throw insults to the doctor is he could, so many 115 and drugs have made him weak._

_The Doctor do his work and the began another recording._

_"__Log Entry 1472_

_Date: September 10th 1945._

_Deeeear Diary._

_Today was__a good day. The swelling has subsided, the ice helps. They made leberwurst for lunch. It was (Takeo could not heard is …) I still have not had any luck reprogramming any of the live specimens. Dr. Ma (…) says the key to unlocking the human mind will be more easily discovered of someone who isn't dead yet. I am not convinced. The army is stored until I can fix this, this trust barrier. Oh. Apparently someone in security__found a spy today, they are delivering him from (…), to replace the one that I broke (chuckle).__"_

_The doctor leave the room and Takeo started to think about all._

"_The army Richtofen refers could be that zombie army of which he talks everyday, which has apparently been created without that group called Group 935 wihout perfecting their mind control. The spy found should be that American capture, I think his name was Dempsey who was captured in Verrückt, the person Richtofen "broke" must be that Mexican test subject."_

_Takeo again collapse._

_7 DAYS LATER(STILLLLL FLASHBACKKKKK)_

_Takeo awake and hear a lot of talking in the other room._

_"__Log Entry 1473_

_Date: September 17th 1945._

_Deeear Diary._

_Today-__"_

—_said Richtofen but was soon interrupted._

_"__Get your hands off me you damn dirty Nazi..__" yell Dempsey at Richtofen_

_"__ Uh-oh! Zis doesn't look good...__" said Richtofen quietly._

_"__Yeah, that's right, You want some of this? I'm taking you home in bags, freak!__" Dempsey said as he bega to threat the doctor._

_(__Inaudible sounds of a scuffle are heard.)_

_"__Nein! I don't think so, American!__" Richtofen shout trying not to be scare of Dempsey angry behavior._

_"__Okay, now I'm mad!__" Dempsey yell trying to get out of the.. torture object?(don't know how is called)_

_"__I suppose this must be the replacement of the to get to work!__" Richtofen said __Fiendishly._

_"__I can still hear you!__" Dempsey shout Dempsey more loud._

_"__HIT HIM AGAIN WITH THE STICK!__" command Richtofen to a nazi soldier as he leave the round._

_The next Takeo heard was a lot of Dempsey s yells and insults to the doctor who was leaving the area, Takeo again collapse._

_3 DAYS LATER( ONLY 2 FLASHBACKS MORE)_

_Takeo awake and see Richtofen in the other end of the hall making another record._

_"__Log 1474._

_Date: September 20, 1945._

_It would seem that the OSS realized that we have captured one of their spies. They tried to send a rescue team to Verrückt that was aw (…). The first batch of test subjects. I suspect that there are others more in the Organization. Dr. Harvey Yena and Dr. Peter McCain to be precise._

_Dr Ma (…) doesn't any Americans in Group 935, no matter how much genius they have. Stupid Americans with their apple pies and baseball and children, but I digress. (…) The new American test subject is interesting and muscley. His intellect seems low, but his will is strong. Like the others, he doesn't seem to know who he is anymore. Unlike the others he keeps breaking the restraints and yelling at me. (…) Test subject N3WB(Takeo) is still staring at the floor, muttering what sounds like some kind of proverb over and over again. I think his mind may have been destroyed by the process. Oh well. The Russian subject has recently begun responding to stimuli, but only after injecting him with a new serum made primarily from vodka. Perhaps this is a breakthrough in the-(…).__"_

_And then Richtofen leave the area. Takeo also know about himself staring at the floor and the proverb, it was 115 secondary effect on him, and them Takeo loss conscience._

_11 DAYS LATER(LAST FLASHBACK!)_

_"__Log entry 1475_

_Date: October 1st, 1945_

_Deeeeeaar diary,_

_As for the control group tests. they have been put on hold. Recently I discovered that Doc (…) has not been mass producing the DG-2 as he swore he would. If he won't move those plans forward, then I won't continue following his dream of an undead army! He doesn't deserve his perch of__power! He doesn't know what to do with it, but I know just what to do with him... and I'll take care of that little brat when I get the chance too...__"_

_Takeo for the last time, collapse. And this time, he loss the memory s, until now._

_BACK TO THE PRESENT!_

_Takeo now knows everything, he wish to kill Richtofen right now, but if he kill the doctor, it would be the end of him and the other 2. He then think:" I must wait for the moment and conditions to kill Richtofen.i must wait until Dempsey recover from 115, he is the only option of an ally because Nikolai drinking will never recover and Dempsey also hate Richtofen, just wait doctor when I put my hamds on you."_

**I hope you like it guys and tomorrow I play shi no numa, der riese,verruct and nacht der untotem. Going to do 2 or 3 more about shi no numa, or if you want 1 that iss very long, and then move to der riese. Leave reviews and suggestions.( updating in 2 or 3 days, but I seek for reviews everyday.)**


End file.
